


Challenge Day 2: Casual Date with Niall

by CupKatyCakes



Series: One Direction 10 Day Polyvore Challenge [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College Student, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupKatyCakes/pseuds/CupKatyCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katy goes on a surprising yet casual first date with Niall Horan. Also we find out just how nice the guys are. Quite a bit of Fluff in my opinion, with appearances from some bodyguards, Lou Teasdale and Lottie Tomlinson!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Day 2: Casual Date with Niall

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Day 2: Casual date with your favorite member. I decided to go with Niall because I have a story coming out for Zayn on my Wattpad account soon. 
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/day_casual_date_with_niall/set?id=151968665&lid=4298530

“Fuck, answer your damn phone Katy, it's been going off every 5 minutes for the past hour!" I sit up in my double long bed in my dorm room as I wake up from the hit I took from my friend and roommate Kristyna's pillow. In my haziness I grab my iPhone from its charger unplugging it. 

 

I meet by 16 new text messages as I notice that it's 2pm on a Monday. I had stayed up till about 3am, studying for my math final and panicking over it, scared I'll have to repeat it for a third semester. That's not how I want to go out in my final semester, I purposely saved the exciting class's for last. 

 

**Ni 2:55am** : Katy, you'll do great, try and not to work yourself up over it. Text me or call me before you go for your final, I'll pep talk you! For now get into bed and go to sleep. 

 

**Hazza 10am** : Kat! Do you know of any good bakery's here in town? I'm craving cupcakes. 

 

**Lee 10:02am** : I'm sorry for Harry, we're the only ones awake and I'm pretty sure your still asleep. If he woke you I'm sorry. 

 

**Hazza 10:04am** : Kat, you're a college student you have to be awake, don't you have a final today?

 

**Hazza 11:06am** : you were no help at all, I had to look it up on the Internet and when I got there word got out and I was mobbed. 

 

**Hazza 11:08am** : not that it was your fault, I realize you may have been in a lecture or you stayed up late studying for finals. 

 

**Hazza 11:11am** : I really am sorry Kat, I shouldn't have said that me being mobbed was your fault. It wasn't. It was mine. 

 

**Hazza 11:15am** : Hey what dorms do you live in? I'll send over one of the body guards with some creme puffs. 

 

**Z 11:50am** : I just wanted to wish you luck on your final today, Ni just let me know that you stayed up till 3am studying. I do not miss school. :P x

 

**Lewis 12:00pm** : Good luck acing your final, you certainly studied enough according to Ni. You've got this Kat! 

 

**Hazza 1:00pm** : Hey, we were wondering if you want to come over for lunch. 

 

**Hazza 1:04pm** : Kat!!!!!

 

**Ni 1:10pm** : I bet you regret giving your number to Hazza now don't you? I'm so sorry.

 

**Ni 1:16pm** : Also good luck on your final, I know you've got this but I meant it, call me before you go in please. 

 

**Lewis 1:27pm** : Kat come have lunch with us so Hazza will shut up and you can shamelessly flirt with Niall some more. 

 

I blush after reading Louis text about flirting with Niall. After I had left with them Saturday night, when we got to the hotel room, Niall had been quick to help me set up a studying area on Liam's couch. We had decided to do Iron Man and Avengers marathon that night, Niall sitting next to me had me blushing all the time.

 

Niall, as he sat next to me with Zayn on his other side had taken a hold of my notes and held them for me as I finished up my essay. He even went as far as to highlight things I had written up so I wouldn't lose my place or train of thought. When I had gotten cold he was quickly to hand me his hoodie. Looking down I blushed as I realized I had worn it to bed last night, I should probably find out how to get it back to him. 

 

When I had finished my essay at 4 in the morning, Zayn was still awake along with Niall and Liam. Zayn had been quick to grab my laptop from me and got to editing if for me. I had tried to tell him he didn't have to but he quickly shushed me saying if he wasn't where he was he would be studying to be an English teacher. 

 

While Zayn edited my essay at some point I hit my breaking point and passed out with my head on Niall's shoulder. When I woke up it was by Louis poking me at noon. Niall had his arm around me which caused me to blush and Louis to wiggle his eyebrows at me with a smirk. 

 

I had lunch with them and hugged them all goodbye but not before Liam told me they'd probably text me soon. The drive back to the dorms was so surreal for me. I was a 21 year old college student who loved One Direction, I had dreams of one day meeting them and how it would go, but never had I pictured it ending the way it did. 

 

**Ni 1:55pm** : Don't tell me you went to take your final without calling me, I'll be mentally wounded Kathryn Kien-however-you-spell/say-your-last-name. 

 

**Katy 2:05pm** : Harry, my final isn't till 3. You're lucky that I didn't wake up when you text me. It's okay, you didn't hurt my feelings. :D sorry I slept in so late. 

 

**Katy 2:07pm** : it's okay Li, my brothers text me at weird times, I just forgot to put it on silent. 

 

**Katy 2:08pm** : Lou, I have no idea what you are talking about and thank you! 

 

**Katy 2:11pm** : Zayn, thank you so much! I can't thank you enough for editing my final for me and I will defiantly not miss school. 

 

** Katy 2:14pm:  ** Hey Ni, I'm just waking up, sorry I didn't see your text sooner. I need to get ready for class but I'll call you so we can talk on my way to class. Thanks for being a so great and helping calm me down. 

 

Krisyna has already started to get ready as she noticed her alarm was going to go off in ten minutes anyway. I follow her leading and get out of bed and grabbing a change of clothing. 

 

It takes me about 20 minutes to get dressed, put in my contacts and do a little bit of makeup, I showered last night so I could sleep in. Kristyna leave before me as she has her creative writing final way on the other side of campus. As I lock up our dorm room with just my purse since, I won’t need my books to take my final I wake at people I've come to know over the years.

 

Once I've made it onto the sidewalk I search for Niall's phone number on my cellphone and hit dial. It doesn't even make it to three rings before he answers. 

 

"Katy!" Niall drags out the end of my name making me blush as I'm stopped at a crosswalk, with other students some not even bothering to stop.

 

"Hey Ni, thanks again for last night, it really helped me, usually I would have been sobbing and sick to my stomach." I bite my lip as Niall assures me it was no problem, we continue to talk about how the final will go as I make my way in front of the math and science building. I look at my phone to see I have five minutes to get to class.

 

"Niall, I'm going to have to call you back, I've got five minutes to get into class." If I'm being honest I'm really disappointed that I have to hang up, because he was doing a good job at putting me in a good mood. 

 

"Wait Katy, before you go, I was wondering if you'd maybe, like to come over after your final and hang out with me, just us. We'd watch some movies and eat tons of food, I told the guys they could join us after we've had some time alone." I stop dead in my tracks as I realize what Niall is asking me but than I keep walking as I think, he probably means it in a friend way, because let's face it, I Kathryn, am not boyfriend material. 

 

"Yeah sure, I'll be there by 5 Niall." I'm standing in front of my classroom as I wait for him to say bye or just respond.

 

"Really? I mean cool, I'll see you then." We exchange farewells as I take a deep breath and hang up my cellphone putting it in my purse. If I can make friends with Niall Horan, I sure as hell can ace a Math final.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

I leave my final with a smile on my face, my teacher was aware that I have dyslexia and anxiety so she sat beside me. She didn't help me in any way she just asked me if I was okay every so often and when I had finished she graded it on the spot. I can proudly say I got an 89% on my math final. I know I have Niall to thank for calming me down.

 

If it's possible I smile even bigger as I take my cellphone out of my bag and shoot Kristyna a text message that I was going to a friends place. I decided to skip on going back to the dorms and just went straight for my Jeep in the dorm parking center. I notice that I have a text messages from Zayn and Kristyna, so I open them. 

 

**Z 4:45pm** : So I think you think you are just coming to hang out with Niall, but I want you to know you're really going on a date in with Niall. 

 

**Kristyna 4:50pm** : Great, because Chris is over and we could use some alone time. I love you but I know how uncomfortable you get when he's over and we are ya know being all serious. Just text me when your on your way back. Love you! 

 

**Z 4:50pm** : I'd like to think that I'm right when I assume you have a crush on Niall. Like he really likes you Katy and you guys really hit it off. 

 

I bite my lip as I look down at my outfit, was this really appropriate for a date with Niall Horan? I'm in my 1975 t-shirt and skinny jeans, but we're only watching movie and eating food in his hotel room. I should be okay, I hope. 

 

Hooking my iPhone up to the speakers in my car I call Niall who answers again on the second ring. 

 

"Katy are you okay? Are you outside with fans on accident?" I frown and realize it was only a matter of time that the fans would figure out the guys were in town, after all Harry was bombarded by fans earlier. 

 

"I'm okay, sorry I'm running late, my professor graded my math finale in front of me and than I had to text walk to the dorm parking. I was just calling to let you know I'm on my way now." Looking out all my mirrors for any cars or anyone walking I back out of my assigned parking space with ease. I only just started driving about 10 months ago but that was because my Dad was a pharmacy manager who barley had any alone time, which left me to my brothers and Mum. Neither of us having the patients so it took awhile. 

 

"Okay, when you get to the hotel go to the under ground parking to level four, Basil and Mark will be waiting for you by the elevator. They want to make sure you get here safely." I can't help but smile over the fact that Basil and Mark cared for my safety but my smile soon drops as I think it's more like Niall is asking them. 

 

"Will do, I'll be there in like 10 minutes. I'm really excited to spend some time with you." Niall tells me he can't wait to see me and hear about my final grade, we exchange goodbyes so he can finish getting things together. Just after he hangs up my phone rings again and my Bluetooth tells me it's Z, so I tell it to answer.

 

"Hey Z, I'm sorry I didn't text you back, I was in the car and I had also had a text from my roommate also my brain was sidetracked." Zayn assures me it's okay as I get on the freeway and I remind myself that I need to get off in exactly 3 exits. 

 

"Katy, you do like Niall right? Louis and I aren't imaging the connection you two shared on Saturday night, Sunday afternoon?" If it had been a friend of mine or someone else I would be taken back, but it's Zayn Malik, big brother to Niall whose whole band treat him like the baby. They are very protective of him as I've learned from the greatness and my kryptonite, Tumblr. 

 

"Zayn, he makes me smile and feel happy, I haven't really been happy in a while. Last night when he called me and I had been crying because I was so nervous, he stayed on the phone with me for two hours to help me study for my math final. He proceeded to tell me I could do this final and that I would be okay, no guy has ever done that for me. He made me feel satisfied with how much I had studied and I think he made me feel content with myself.

 

"I see Niall as a Irish gentlemen who yes saved my life with his music but someone who makes me happy. Niall makes me happy and so do the rest of you but Niall's smile, his smile does something to my stomach. His laugh, it's addicting like I want to film it, play it when I get up in the morning so I start my day off with a smile and equally as happy." I put my turn signal on so I can get off at my exit and I hear Zayn laugh which makes my face scrunch up in confusion. 

 

"Louis, she likes him, you can tell Liam we're okay, like I said. Are you almost here?" Zayn ask me as if he wasn't just assuring Niall's and his bandmates that I liked their little brother. 

 

"Yep, I'm just down the block and I can already see bunch of teens. You know it's a school night, you'd think their parents wouldn't allow them to be out here in the dark." I wait for traffic to slow down so I can turn into the underground parking lot that has police standing guard. 

 

"You'd be surprised on what some of these teens do just to get a glimpse. I love them but I worry for their safety." When I turn in to get into the underground parking I stop when the police officer motions me to and roll my window down.

 

"I can't let you in down here ma'am." I can tell he's staring at me and judging me, which hey if I was him I'd be doing the same, I was just a fan less than 48 hours ago.

 

"She's okay." I notice a buff guy with tan skin from pictures on Tumblr with Louis, it's Alberto. "She's a cousin to the drummer." I smile at the police officer who simply nods at me to go along, Alberto winks at me as if to say that would be our little secret, as he motions for me to stop when I pull in a bit. 

 

Zayn tells me he'll see me a bit later and hangs up as Alberto opens my passenger side door and gets in. I smile at Alberto who instructs me where to go in the parking lot. When I find a parking spot we both get out of my car and he waits for me to lock up. 

 

"How did your math finale go?" I wasn't really expecting Alberto to ask me about my final, he barley knows me, but I guess he could just be trying to put some noise into the silence. 

 

"It was a little rough but I got an 89% which is a passing grade, which also means I'm done with majority of my hard classes and can have fun next semester." When we reach the door to the elevator room we are meet by Basil who has a smile on his face. 

 

Yesterday, since the guys had suits, I had made pancakes for everyone, including Basil, Niall's body guard, Mark Jarvis and Paddy. They had been so thankful that they had cleaned up the dishes. 

 

"She passed her math finale!" Basil quickly raises his hand to give me a high five which we do followed by Alberto as they congratulate me. The elevator ride up to the floor doesn't take long, when we get out a football (soccer ball) is caught by Alberto who just sighs. 

 

"Louis!" I'm meet by Niall immediately who is smiling at me and I can't help but smile back as a fluttering sensation erupts from my tummy. I wasn't expecting what happened next, he opened his arms and motioned for me to hug him and I did. Niall had his arms around my waist his hands my lower back, I put my face in his neck trying to hide my blush from the world, also trying to memorize the feeling. 

 

"I got an 89% on my final because of you Niall and I can't thank you enough for helping get me through the night. No one outside my family has helped me through a panic/anxiety attack, thank you." Niall pulls away and assures me it was no problem, as well as boast to the rest of the guys. We walk with his right and my left arms around each other's waist, my free hand giving side hugs as the guys congratulate me.

 

By the time we reach Niall's and Liam suite it's just a little past 6. Niall's pulls away to watch me as I survey the living room. The furniture has been moved around and blankets have been placed on the floor along with a few pillows. I notice that the coffee table is covered with all different kinds of sweets, the ones I have mentioned liking yesterday when the guys argued over what the best candy was. A huge smile makes its way to my face and I look over at Niall who is smiling equally as big as I am.

 

"For movies I remember you said you loved Evita and Moulin Rouge, you read Book Thief, so I got those. Later after we've watched which ever ones you prefer we'll have the guys come over to watch both Captain America's." I nod my head as Niall takes my hand in his making me blush and he leads me over to the blanket where we both sit next to each other. We start our movie marathon with Evita, I just hope he doesn't find my singing along annoying.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Niall and I have watched both Evita and The Book Thief, he’s handing me tissues as I cry over the ending of The Book Thief. Just as I finish wiping away my tears, I look up in time to see Zayn, Harry, Liam, Louis, Lottie (Louis little sister) and Lou Teasdale walk in with pizza boxes. I got to stand up from the blankets but Lou quickly tells me to stay seated that she would come to me. 

 

Lou is sitting beside me with Lottie next to her both smiling at me, on the inside I’m freaking out because I love Lou Teasdale and all the amazing things she can do with hair. Lottie, she’s just as beautiful as she is on Instagram in her pictures. 

 

“Sorry we didn’t get the chance to meet you yesterday, we ended up going to visit one of my friends here. I heard we need to congratulate you on passing your math final so Lottie and I come bearing pizzas.” Lou passes over a pizza to Niall and I, all around me the guys have pizza boxes opened, stuffing their faces with the cheesy goodness. 

 

“You watched The Book Thief didn’t you?” I look over at Lottie with a smile and nod my head in confirmation. Lottie just leans over and pats my knee with a sad smile. “I watched it with Phoebe and Daisy in the theaters, I cried even though I read the book!” Lottie and I continue to talk about The Book Thief with Lou, while the guys talk about other things. In what seems like no time at all Liam has put on Captain America: The First Avenger and we are about a third of the way through when Niall has scooted closer to me putting his upper body against my body and letting me lean against him. 

 

“So, can I take a fair guess and say that maybe you’d want to go on another date with me tomorrow?” Niall whispers in my ear, I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks, I’m sure if anyone looked over at me they’d see just how red my face is. Niall just confirmed this was a date, I had been worrying about it all night when my mind wasn’t focused on the movies. 

 

“Yes, just text me what time and where, I’ll be ready.” Lou looks over at me with a smile and winks at me. As first dates go this was probably the best one ever.

 


End file.
